godfather5ffandomcom-20200214-history
Hideout
s are extremely useful buildings that are found in every Neighborhood. Hideouts raise hourly Cash, allow the training of better units, and reduce training time for all units. Hideouts are the preferred choice for players who want to accumulate more cash for either making more units or upgrading building because of their greater cash income than Apartments. However Hideouts take more time and more Resources to build and upgrade. Build times may vary based on any advisors that decrease build times, or level of Construction research. Level 1 *Allows Training of Courier & Thug *Produces 120 Cash p/hour *Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) *Requirements: **1,200 cash **500 food **500 steel **500 cement Level 2 *Allows Training of Arsonist *Produces 360 Cash p/hour *Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) *Requirements: **2,400 cash **1,000 food **1,000 steel **1,000 cement Level 3 *Allows Training of Brusiers *Produces 720 Cash p/hour *Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) *Requirements: **4,800 cash **2,000 food **2,000 steel **2,000 cement Level 4 *Allows Training of Demolitionist *Produces 1,200 Cash p/hour *Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) *Requirements: **9,600 cash **4,000 food **4,000 steel **4,000 cement Level 5 *Allows Training of Delivery Truck *Produces 1,800 Cash p/hour *Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) *Requirements: **19,200 cash **8,000 food **8,000 steel **8,000 cement Level 6 *Allows Training of Hitman *Prouduces 2,520 Cash p/hour *Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) *Requirements: **38,400 cash **16,000 food **16,000 steel **16,000 cement Level 7 *Allows Training of Enforcer *Produces 3,360 Cash p/hour *Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) *Requirements: ** 76,800 cash ** 32,000 food ** 32,000 steel ** 32,000 cement Level 8 *Allows Training of Tommy Gunner *Produces 4,320 Cash p/hour *Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) *Requirements: **153,600 cash **64,000 food **64,000 steel **64,000 cement Level 9 *Allows Training of Professional, Sniper, Assassin & Butcher *Produces 5,400 Cash p/hour *Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) *Requirements: **307,200 cash **128,000 food **128,000 steel **128,000 cement Level 10 *Allows training of Pulitori and Johnny Law units. * Produces 6,600 Cash p/hour *Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) *Requirements: **'1 Don's Blessing' **614,400 cash **256,000 food **256,000 steel **256,000 cement Level 11 * Allows training of Clean-Up Crew units * Produces 7,480 Cash per hour * Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) * Requirements: ** 1 Don's Sanction ** 1,228,000 cash ** 512,000 food ** 512,000 steel ** 512,000 cement Level 12 * Produces 10,000 Cash per hour * Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) * Requirements: ** 1 [[Don's Sanction|'Don's Sanction']] ** Level 12 Mansion ** 2,457,000 cash ** 1,024,000 food ** 1,024,000 steel ** 1,024,000 cement Level 13 * Produces 10,000 Cash per hour * Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) * Requirements: ** 2 Don's Sanctions ** Level 13 Mansion ** 2,457,000 cash ** 1,024,000 food ** 1,024,000 steel ** 1,024,000 cement Level 14 * Produces 10,000 Cash per hour * Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) * Reduces bail cost by an additional amount http://community.kabam.com/forums/showthread.php?462004-New-Building-Levels! * Requirements: ** 2 Don's Sanctions ** Level 14 Mansion ** 2,457,000 cash ** 1,024,000 food ** 1,024,000 steel ** 1,024,000 cement Level 15 * Produces 10,000 Cash per hour * Reduces training time by an additional amount. (1%?) * Reduces bail cost by an additional amount * Requirements: ** Don's Permit ** Level 15 Mansion ** 2,457,000 cash ** 1,024,000 food ** 1,024,000 steel ** 1,024,000 cement References Category:Neighborhood Buildings Category:Resource Buildings Category:Buildings